


ART - for Loaded March by Footloose

by inkysand



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Illustration for fanfiction, Tattoo, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkysand/pseuds/inkysand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <i>Loaded March</i> by Footloose (Merlin's Tattoo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - for Loaded March by Footloose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [R&R](https://archiveofourown.org/works/251615) by [Footloose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/pseuds/Footloose). 



  


"It was of a dragon made up of Celtic knots, gold and greens and translucent blues wrapped around Excalibur. He hadn't wanted any other sword."

Updated because I figured out how to load the image directly.


End file.
